Sisters Grimm The Confused Hearts
by Scarlet Hand
Summary: Yep! PuckxBrina action. Pleas review! and send me a message every once in awhile? I get lonely.
1. Chapter 1

**alright, so yeah.. Its gonna be a Sisters Grimm story.. I suspect it will be better than my old ones... I just realized that they had multiple mistakes and such. So, I am sitting down, and writing a 10-15 chapter story. Each chapter will.. Him.. I will TRY to make each chapter around 1,000 words. Puck and Sabrina are 16, and Daphne is 11.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS PART OF THE PLOT**

**Please leave a review, because it would make me very happy, and enjoy the story. **

* * *

Daphne and Sabrina scurried down the white pavement with arms looped and books held closely to their chests. Sabrina sighed as the school bus, which had left them behind, rolled up beside them. As the bus rolled to a complete stop, Puck and 2 other boys, named Freddie and Derek, rolled down their windows and started to laugh and point at the girls. But the bus didn't start to roll forward again, but instead, the doors opened.

"Come on tootsies!" Mrs. Carvina, their bus driver, cried to the girls. Sabrina glared at Puck and climbed into the bus. She looked around for a seat but Daphne had taken the last one in the front. Sabrina sighed. She drug her feet into the back of the bus and looked around for a seat. One. She sighed again and took her place next to the Trickster King.

"You had better be nice to me." She growled at him. They were 16 now, but he hadn't shown any more interest in her, except making a few wedding plans here and there. They were getting married in the future.

"Fine. But you had better make me a sandwich." He said blandly. Her face turned bright red and her cheeks puffed up with air. Freddie and Derek were sitting behind the couple, slapping butts and punching arms.

Sabrina and Daphne walked slowly into the house with Puck flying over them."Did you have a good day at school, lieblings?" Granny asked the depressed looking trio. The girls sighed and shook their heads. Sabrina and Puck had a math test the next day, and Daphne had a states and capitals quiz. Puck fluttered up to his room and slammed the door. He was as depressed as the rest of them. Sabrina and Daphne drug their things into their rooms and stayed there for a few hours.

Sabrina flickered her eyes open. She was supposed to have been studying, but she had dozed of. Wait! She was in Puck's room! Her eyes nearly melted out of her sockets when she realized whose arm was around her. She was astounded to see Puck shirtless. Sabrina wanted to scream, but her conscience kept her from doing so. It screamed at her to shut up and enjoy this.

"Hey smelly." Puck muttered as he began to awake from his slumber. Sabrina turned a bright pink, realizing she forgot to brush her teeth this morning. Sabrina worried about how she got into his room, how she got into his arms, and what they had done. Interrupting her thoughts was a sweet kiss from Puck. Sabrina turned an even brighter pink after this and she had no idea what to do other than return the kiss. So she did. She returned the kiss that Puck had given her, and apparently that made him happy because he started to kiss her deeper than before. Before she knew it, they were in a full fledged make out session. Sabrina broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Wow." She stated simply.

"You're a good kisser" He returned to her, being a darker shade of pink than she.

"Heh. You too kid." She winked and kissed him softly one last time.

She stood up off his bed and flattened her shirt and schoolgirl skirt which had become wrinkled and unbuttoned during this whole affair. She buttoned her shirt back up and realized she was wearing a red Victoria Secret push-up bra. She totally forgot that she didn't have an undershirt on all day. Everyone had been looking at her bra all day! She stormed back into her room and flopped on the Victorian bed. Ever since the 8th grade, they had their own rooms. Sabrina's was styled after a Manhattan loft with a beautiful view. She cried into the pillow for a few minutes but then picked up her diary.

"Dear Diary," She wrote. "I am 16 years old, and I have had the same crush on the same guy for 4 years. What should I do? Should I give up? He talks about the future, you know.. Us getting married, but he won't speak to me at school. Although, when we get home, he can't keep his hands off me." She closed the short diary entry with a date and signature.

As she closed her book, the house started to shake and Sabrina could feel it swaying under her feet. She ran out of her room and into Puck's. Of course, he was laying on his bed which had recently been moved closer to the door. She shook him and shook him until finally, he awoke. They looped fingers and ran down into the kitchen where Granny Relda, Daphne, and Elvis were cowering under a big desk. There wasn't enough room for Puck and Sabrina, so they jumped into the corner between the couch and big book shelves. Sabrina cuddled into Puck's hold and dug her head into his chest. He whispered re-encouraging words into her ear and lifted her chin a few times to kiss her gently. The earth quake went on for a few hours. Sabrina could hear the cracking of the earth outside, and she wondered if the crack would com under the house. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the end.

* * *

**Tadaaa! Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews!**

**10 reviews = new chapter...**

**Unless I'm feeling generous. :D  
**


	2. Clearing things up

**a/n: Well this is what happened. Sabrina went into her room and started to study for her math test. Puck is one of those confusing people who is mean around his buds, but nice when its one on one. I get that that is a little ooc but they are getting older so he is maturing a little at a time. She falls asleep while studying and begins to sleep walk. She walks into Puck's room where he puts her onto his bed. He had been swimming in the lake in his room (cuz its magical and all) when she came in. He lays down as well seeing that he was tired. He wraps his arms around he because she looked coolddd.. yada yada yada.. no sex or anything. She sleep talks and tells him she loves him.. He thinks she was awakeee so he kisses her and she doesn't stop him cuz she truely loves him... I shoulda put that in chapter 1...**

**sorry fer the confusionnnn. D: DONT HATE ME**

**I'm going to write a new chapter in about 14 or so hours. **

**Posting and posting from the same person doesn't count. - _ -  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**the first time i wrote this, i lost everything. D': so Im re-writing. I changed the length of the quake.. cuz.. I can. I received a message asking who my beta was.. Truthfully, I don't have one. And sorry, no. I won't be yours.**

**

* * *

**

Sabrina shook herself out of the daze, because 20 minutes after the earthquake began, it ended. She had to stop this. Just because Puck had kissed her didn't mean that she had to fall in love with him. She was determined not to let him get to her and to stand her ground. She looked up at Puck with a sour frown. She let out a small hiss. "What was that!" He exclaimed when she stood up. She shook her head and helped her grandmother and sister stand up. Elvis, the huge Great Dane, bounded up to Granny Relda's room to retreat to his safe haven, her bed.

"Daphne, we need to go check in with all the Ever Afters and make sure they are alright." Sabrina told her sister. She grabbed the little girl's arm and pulled her out into the car. Sabrina had been saving up since she was 12 years old to buy a new car. It was a 1982 Chrysler Fifth Avenue, but it worked perfectly. The girls drove around town for a few hours checking up on the Ever Afters before returning home.

Sabrina and Daphne walked through the front door, feeling satisfied with themselves. "Where have you been?" Puck asked them expectantly. The girls had said exactly where they were going so Sabrina's face got hot. She wanted to scream at him.

"Why do YOU have to know!" She screamed at him. She hovered over his face and growled. She stormed up to her room and flopped on her bed, but not to cry. To pout. She crossed her arms. His hormones were confusing her so much. She pulled out her diary and began an entry. "Dear Diary," She began. "Puck is confusing me. I have decided not to be a girly girl, but to be strong and independent. I will never answer to him. I will never love him. I will never speak to him. I will never obey him. I will never.." And the list went on and on. She signed this longer entry with a name, date, and tucking the journal under her pillow, she pulled out a necklace with a key attached to it. She slid the golden chain around her neck and locked the diary. Finally, she slid the book under her pillow and walked into her closet. Sparkling things lined each wall and clothes sat or hung everywhere. She picked out a blue and white shirt with swirls on it and blue shorts. She changed into these and pulled her hair back into a poney tail.

"Hey smelly." Puck said entering into the room when she returned to a couch in her living room. He came and sat on the chair nect to her couch.

"What do you want?" She asked him saucily.

"Woahh.. Attitude. I just wanted to say.. Hi?" He said saucily yet shyly back.

Sabrina shook her head and looked at him. "Hi. Now leave." She said, getting up and threatening to literally throw him out. He stood up and did a forgiving type of hand sign.

"Sorry!" He said. She didn't know if he had truly meant it, but he left, so she was happy. She flipped the television on and dozed off watching it. In the morning she flicked her eyes open to be in Puck's room again.

"Oh crap!" She whispered to herself. She rolled over, but this time he was not next to her. She stood up and scurried out the door and into the hallway. "Why do I keep ending up in his room!" She mentally screamed on her way back to her room. She shuffled into her bedroom and flopped onto the Victorian styled slept there until morning when the smell of Gooseberry pancakes filled her nostrils. She scowled. She hated Gooseberries. She drug herself out of bed and into her pink bunny slippers, which was missing an eye. She practically fell down the stairs and into her chair at the breakfast table.

"How did you sleep last night liebling?" Granny Relda asked the groggy girl. Sabrina looked up at the woman and gave her a death glare. She was tired still. Period. Sabrina scarfed down the pancakes and returned to the living room couch before Puck even pulled his sorry butt out of bed. Sabrina was still tired so she closed her eyes and napped on the sofa.

* * *

**I knoww.. its a little shorrtt.. But I'm soo tired. I need sleep too! And I'm roleplaying.. But.. I love my readers. I love 'em!**


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: hello my faithful readers. I if you love me shout "HEYYY HOOOO"! Okay, so.. I am going to post a riddle, and whoever posts the correct answer to the riddle first will get to decide how many chapters this story has. Kay so the riddle is (totally just made this up so you you can't google it.) : I am sharp or dull. I come colored or grey. I have a soft butt. What am I? Please give me a realistic number!  
**

**

* * *

** When Sabrina awoke from her undisturbed slumber it was 2:30 pm. She had missed school, but no worries. She would just make everything up after the weekend. She let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She slowly sat up and looked in the mirror across from where she was sitting. She observed her face. Nothing. Puck hadn't touched her. She stood up and screamed, "Sweet!" Granny scurried into the room with a worried expression on her face. She quickly looked at Sabrina and continued her scurrying. It appeared that she was looking for something. Sabrina shook it off and lugged up the stairs. Walking into her bathroom, she did a better examination of herself to make sure Puck hadn't done anything. She brushed her hair out and pulled it into a ponytail. She brushed on some make up and walked into her room. She turned on the television and walked into the closet with the door open.

"Ferryport Landing School was caught on fire today, no one was injured and the cause of the flames is unknown." The newscaster quickly covered. Sabrina's jaw dropped and she ran to the television. It showed a small clip of the burning school. Sabrina screamed and jumped around the room. She was super excited. She ran into the closet and pulled out a black strapless corset suit type thing and a black skirt. She slipped into her clothes and ran downstairs.

"Did you hear about the school?" Sabrina shouted to her grandmother. She was very excited. She didn't hate school, she just wasn't a big fan. When she arrived downstairs, she found Daphne comforting their grandmother. "What happened?" Sabrina asked them. Granny looked up at Sabrina and let out a long sigh.

"Puck is missing."

Sabrina's heart stopped. She should of known that something was wrong when he hadn't been in his room that night or that he hadn't rushed to breakfast or even drew on her face while she was asleep. Sabrina ran her hand through her bangs and plopped onto the coffee table. She should of known! She ran her hand through her bangs until hairs started to come between her fingers. She rested her forehead in her palm and sighed. The boy was an important factor to Granny's system. He was part of the reason she didn't give up! Of course Sabrina and Daphne had been a big factor in that as well, but the old lady seemed to have a soft spot for the king.

Sabrina sighed and stood up. She walked out to her car and drove out to the local coffee shop. When she pulled up, she got out and walked into the old hole-in-the-wall building and sat down. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I have been so bored lately, and I had already half written this chapter.. so.. I just decided to finish. Its midnight and I'm sick so.. I just decided to sleep. Good night. *blows kisses***


End file.
